


空洞的情事

by stardust495



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust495/pseuds/stardust495
Summary: 部队oc，乱炖系列。这次是初次尝试拔作文……尽量避免不必要的描写和语句（土下座）
Kudos: 2





	空洞的情事

**Author's Note:**

> 部队oc，乱炖系列。  
> 这次是初次尝试拔作文……尽量避免不必要的描写和语句（土下座）

部队oc，乱炖系列。  
这次是初次尝试拔作文……尽量避免不必要的描写和语句（土下座）

这是一个，部队众人皆知的秘密。

每当夜幕降临在艾欧泽亚的大陆，就总会伴随着淫靡的事情发生。在部队里也不例外。

坐落在高脚孤丘的一栋不大的独立套房中，有这样一面寻欢墙。每日，只要你走进部队的房屋中，就能听到激烈的、啪啪作响的水声，衬托着女性饱含爱欲的淫叫。

房间昏暗，但嗅觉灵敏的雄性们，总是能分辨出空气中的爱液所对应的女性。毕竟部队有这样的习惯已经由来已久。

大约是从一年前开始，当部队已规模不小人员众多时，就有人发现了在男性盥洗室开始出现了寻欢洞。

第一位发现者是部队里的暗黑骑士，面对以太道具造出的洞口，他半猜半疑的褪下自己的裤子，将自己雄伟的性器官伸了过去，马上就得到了回应，一张温热的小嘴接住了自己的男根，用舌头舔舐自己的龟头。对面的操作并不熟练，只是笨拙的，像舔着快要融化的冰淇淋一样小心翼翼，但是却能感觉到对方的努力。

从那人无意间透露出来的呜咽声中可以听出来，这是一位声线成熟、甜美的女性。她的嘴里分泌着大量的唾液，混着自己浓厚的精液，包裹着逐渐蓬勃的性器。

随着口中的套弄不断变快，黑骑也忍不住双手扶住厕所的墙壁，口中一边念叨着“我要射精了……！”一边像墙对面那位女性的口中灌注大量的精液。

这种不曾谋面的刺激感让阴茎噗嗤噗嗤的不停射出，黑骑喘息了一会儿，用纸巾擦干，就提上裤子，对着墙那边的女性低声说了一句“谢谢”就关门离开了。

出了部队，通讯贝里就传来固定队的队长招呼自己去讨伐魔物的讯息。走在路上的时候黑骑才意识到自己刚刚经历了一桩多么不可思议的事情。

最可惜的是，不知道还有没有下一次。

后来某一次，跟部队里的机工无意间提起这件事，猫魅族的男性也瞪大了眼睛立起了耳朵，诧异地回道，“我还以为我才是第一次呢？！”

机工回想起自己在洗手间正要小解，突然就在身边出现了以太洞，吓得他尿了一声。对面的女性噗嗤一下笑出来，也没有逃开，只是把手给伸了过来，捏着嗓子用气音说一声“我帮你舔干净。”

“可恶啊！”机工绘声绘色的描述完在寻欢洞那边的女性帮自己舔阴茎上的尿、给自己手淫的事情。说罢又垂下尾巴，一脸沮丧，“我都没有问她是谁。”

“……一般也不应该问吧。”黑骑翻了个白眼。

“要不，我们现在去看看？”

“这肉穴归我！你用嘴不行吗？！”

“上次蛮神的任务，还不是给我减伤做到位了，你现在才能好好站在这里？而且你这种小孩，用嘴不就够了。”

“嘁……那就这样吧。”机工不甘心的用左手托着自己的男根，右手食指和中指往女性的嘴里探了探，把她的舌头压低，口唇撑大，这才把自己已经泊泊冒水的性器往里面塞。

另一边，黑骑回头望一眼早已经开干的毛头小子，用手狠狠地捏了一把女性凭空露在外面的屁股，手指缝隙就这么被白花花的肉包裹着。他低哼一声，啪的一声打在屁股上，女性的一颤，蜜穴里的汁水就这么滴滴答答落下来几滴。含住猫魅男性性器的小嘴儿也紧了紧，漏出几声呜咽。

女性圆润饱满的屁股就这样呈现在眼前，至于穴口，虽然在这昏暗的灯光下也看不太清，但凭借着温热的淫水，自己还是找到了源头。

黑骑将女性的穴口撑开，提着自己的长枪，用龟头反复摩挲女性的外阴，好让自己的性器用爱液好好润滑，不至于一会儿让女性太过疼痛——虽然看这兴奋的程度，她早就已经做好了准备迎接自己的分身了。

“啊啊啊——干的好爽！黑骑，你还不用下面爽一下？不用一会儿我还想来一发！”

“滚。”黑骑啐了机工一声，没有任何犹豫的刺入女性的阴道。

旁边的机工仍然噗嗤噗嗤的在操着一张发不出悲鸣小嘴，若不是这样，她一定能吐出好听的哀嚎，而且完全来自于自己粗壮的阴茎所造成的痛苦。

黑骑扶着她的屁股，女性的阴道温柔的包裹着自己的分身，甚至于一道道褶皱自己都能清晰的感觉出来。他卖力地扑哧扑哧的抽插，肉棒尺寸过大而塞得女性体内很难流出什么液体。为了让自己的体验更爽，他伸手去掐被淹没在精液和爱液浪潮中的女性花蕊，一下就得到肉穴里抽搐的反馈。她的腰肢随着黑骑用手套弄的频率而色情的摆动，不安分的像是逃避又像是渴求。

随着下半身被狠狠的操弄，女性吞吐机工阴茎的速度也开始变快、变得含糊不清。

“太爽了……太爽了！我要射出来了！”

精液激烈地喷射出去，让毫无防备的舌头没有抵住喉咙接住白浊液，生生是灌进了气管和食管。

但她来不及咳嗽整理呼吸，另一头的黑骑就对着她的肉穴一阵猛冲刺，那种激烈劲儿慌得她头脑发晕一片空白，他的手也不曾停止对肉芽的捉弄，始终在刺激着。

小穴里的一阵收紧让黑骑猝不及防，来不及多想，黑骑就抱着女性丰满的下体，噗噗的内射了许多。大量精液和爱液一并流出，让空气中掺杂着淫靡的气味。

“哈、啊…”黑骑微微将身体重量靠在女性身上，几秒钟之后就起身开始整理衣物。

“你到底是谁？”

机工捏住想要趁机逃走的女性的脸蛋，用手指夹住她的舌头开始擦拭喷在手上的精液。

“……”

想当然的，没有任何回应。

“不说，就别走。或者再让我用你的下半身干一发！”

“…………”

黑骑明显感受到了女性的为难，他走过去拍了拍机工的背，“让她走。”

“可是…！”

机工一松手，女性便立刻关掉了以太道具，不见了。

“我知道她是谁。她高潮的时候我感受到了治愈之力。至于这身形……应该就是那个人没错了。”


End file.
